Do I need love?
by TaigaKeriBuzzy
Summary: Ever since he can remember. Kai, the ninja of fire. Always tried hide his emotions. That is until he met...Katie...
1. Introduction

The first chapter is coming soon! It just needs some work ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Sparring

**Kai's POV**: "You ready bro?" Lloyd asked getting himself ready to spar with me. I gave him a lop sided grin. "Bring it." Then it began. I kicked at Lloyd's ankle and he swiftly dodged it. He made a fist with his hand and sent the punch flying toward me. But that's when I completely lost my focus. A young girl with loose brown golden curls and sparkly green eyes walked out of the bounty. She was Katie. Lloyd's recently discovered sister. My eyes were now on her and only her alone. But before I could think any further...I came crashing to the ground from one of Lloyd's blows. He smiled and helped me up. "Geez man what's you..." He stopped when he saw Katie helping Nya fix a broken machine. A smile spread over his face and he looked from me to her. "You like her don't you?" He muttered. My face started to burn as he began to snicker. He gave me a small slap on the back playfully and then walked back inside laughing to himself. With that I took one last glance at her and then walked back inside.

* * *

**Katie's POV**: I was working hard at trying to fix a broken cable in a device Jay had built. It was supposed to be a alarm system but it ended up going off at the wrong times. Sweat dripped from my brow and my breath ragged. But I was detrimined that I would fix it. I hadn't noticed the smile spreading on Nya's face until she tapped me on the shouler. "Katie did you see that?" I looked at her, mighty confused. "See what?" I demaned.

* * *

To be continued! Sorry about the chapter being short. Hopefully the next ones I do will be longer. :D


	3. Chapter 2: He likes you

**Katie's POV:** "My brother was looking at you!" She blurted. I raised my eye brows. "OOOO-k but why does that matter?" A strange smile came over her face that I instanly disliked. "Can't you tell? He likes you! Kai has never liked any girl before." My heart thudded in my ears. "H-h-he likes me?" I stammered. "That's what I said." Nya teased. I gave her back a strange smile and she laughed. "Well I have to go into town for a while. You wanta come?" She asked me. I shook my head and brought my attention back to the broken wires. "No I still have to fix that old girl." I replied. Nya shrugged. "Well suit your self. I'll go ask Joel." With that she walked back inside.

* * *

Sorry for the SUPER short chapter. Im kinda in a rush. But I'll probably post a long chapter this evening. :)


	4. Chapter 3: She's hot

**Kai's POV:** Nya came walking into the bounty with a strange smile on her face.

I shot her a look.

"What happened to you?" I demanded.

She turned to me and gave me a strange look.

"I saw that." She said in a know-it all tone.

I raised my eye brows.

"Saw what?"

She gave me a small shove.

"You were looking at Katie. Don't deny it Kai. I know what I saw."

I shrugged.

"So what? Maybe I was."

I hadn't realized that my hands were sweating.

"I'm just glad that you finally like someone." She replied as she went off to find Joel.

I stood there.

Frozen.

What was I feeling?

Oh god…am I in love?

No, it couldn't be that.

Well…could it? I asked my self.

I never understood this kind of matter.

But that's when I heard it….

The most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

Singing along to every beat of the song on the radio perfectly.

I followed the beautiful sound and it led to the deck.

I peaked out of the door to see Katie singing and dancing to the music perfectly.

She never missed a beat.

Nor step.

Her long messy curls went from side to side.

Her eyes sparkled a beautiful emerald green.

Her laugh was so funny that it made me want to laugh along with her.

And from the little sunlight the sun was giving off.

Shone on her hair and it sparkled.

* * *

**Katie's POV:** I spun around and sang the lyrics to one of my favorite songs.

The radio blasted the last note and I took a few breaths.

But I had this feeling that I wasn't alone.

I turned to Kai standing there.

Looking completely stunned.

* * *

To Be Continued :D


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Blue Eyes

**Katie's POV**

* * *

I felt my face instantly begin to feel sizzling hot.

I had never been so embarrassed.

No one had ever heard or seen me sing and dance before.

And I never wanted anyone to.

Kai's entire jaw had dropped.

I stood there.

Frozen in mortification.

I had dropped my wrench in the shock.

Kai was now aware of everything again.

Though he looked a bit half asleep.

He reached down and picked up the tool.

"Here you go." He said with a lively voice.

He handed it to me.

I felt his warm hand touch my own.

It was surprising

It felt soft and gentle.

I raised my eyes slowly.

His eyes met mine.

They were a dark calm blue like the ocean.

That hit against the bounty's sides.

Making a calming sound.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." I said. My voice quieting.

Kai gave me a lopsided smile.

"Don't be, your voice is beautiful."

* * *

To Be Continued :)


	6. Chapter 5: What's wrong with me? Part 1

Kai's POV

* * *

Damn….

I've just lost it.

I brought my attention back to her and the real world.

She was stunning.

Her bright green eyes were like huge round emeralds dancing together.

And her hair was like a

gorgeous waterfall that fell tot her waist.

I looked down further and I saw her breasts pushed up with her green tank.

My heart pounded as she walked over to the side of the bounty.

She now had her back toward me.

Oh god….

Did I make her mad?

When I looked back at her I noticed that her entire face was blushed scarlet red.

Oh….

She's embarrassed.

Maybe she feels the same way about me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

1.….2...3...4...5...

I shot my eyes back open.

I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around and practically lost her balance and fell over the bounty when she saw me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her on her feet.

Her face chalked a dark red.

"T-t-thanks."

She didn't look up at me and ran into the bounty.

Real smooth Kai.

Real smooth.

* * *

To Be Continued! ;)


End file.
